Guerras
by maestro jedi
Summary: Nunca existió una buena guerra y tampoco una mala paz. Bejamin Franklin, diferentes puntos de vista diferentes momentos, diferentes huella de un pasado que no podemos olvidar


Bueno este es el inicio de un nuevo comienzo, dado que ahí mucho amor por aquí, estado planeando hacer algo que se enfoque mas en esa época de caos llamada las grandes guerras

Pero antes de iniciar una pequeña frase de reflexión

**La paz más desventajosa es mejor que la guerra más justa: Víctor Corcoba Herrero**

Las explosiones no se hacían esperar, todo era un caos en las trincheras, los hombres a duras penas podían resistir el bombardeo incesante de la artillería alemana

Todo era un caos total, a no ser por la figura de ese ser que parecía inmune al miedo mismo, el Field Marshal Kirkland, un ser extraordinario, siempre en primera línea, lanzándose contra las trincheras enemigas, a la primera señal de debilidad de las mismas

- Levántense – grito iracundo el chico, mientras pateaba a sus propios hombres - que se levántese hijos de perra, no ven que no vinieron aquí para descansar – reclamo fuera de si – quiero dos guardias de ese lado y cuatro de ese lado, los demás se turnaran en la vigilancia en lo que queda de la noche me entendieron – pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta

- YES MI LORD – gritaron todos los soldados bajo su mando

El chico se alego caminando, era otro día normal en el frente occidental, la guerra se había trasformado en un gigantesco objeto estático, sin ningún cambio aparente, solo lograban obtener algunos metros de tierra para que la línea se volviera a estabilizar, que clase de guerra era esa, esa no era una maldita guerra esa era una sangría para sus respectivos pueblos, miles de hombres muriendo en esa tierra de nadie, por la artillería o el gas toxico, en esa guerra no había honor

- Odio todo esto – gruño al momento de entrar a su tienda la cual compartía con el Maréchal de France

- Si vous ne savez pas vous dire que ce n'est pas vous Arthur - repuso su compañero de tienda

- Cállate – reclamo el chico mientras se sentaba en su silla

- Maintenant que c'est ce qui vous gêne? – pregunto el francés con una sonrisa

- stupid frog effeminate – susurro el ingles

- I will want so stupid to not understand your illiterate language – reclamo el frances algo enogado

- Stop the estupideses not in the mood – reclamo el ingles

- Alors que si vous êtes dans l'ambiance mon ami? – pregunto con una sonrisa el francés, al instante que recibía una botella de buen vino de lleno en su cara, por suerte estaba vacía por que si no viera sido un sacrilegio el desperdiciar tan buena cosecha

El silencio reino por algunos minutos en la tienda, en realidad era mejor así, por que de continuar las cosas como estaban al final seria el imperio alemán quien ganaría la guerra en el frente occidental

Algunos minutos después, el chico francés se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia su homologo ingles el cual parecía estar perdido en el horizonte, y sin mas lo abrazo

- Se como te sientes – mascullo delicadamente, haciendo que su oyente se quedara estático – se que te duele ver a tu gente morir, ver a tus hombres dejar todo por luchar una guerra en nombre de la libertad del valor del honor, cuando en esta guerra son lo ultimo que tu o yo nombraríamos, no ahí libertad, no ahí valor y mucho menos honor en estos malditos campos de trincheras – susurro el francés

El ingles simplemente no supo que contestarle, nunca había escuchado hablar tan seriamente al francés, tan maduro, tan alegado de su personalidad, quizás la guerra lo estuviera cambiando mas de lo que el mismo se diera cuenta

- Pero me sorprende sabes – repuso al momento de soltar el abrazo – viniendo de ti, ese sentimiento es casi algo imposible – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Insinúas que nunca me preocupo por mi pueblo – reclamo el ingles instantes después de a ver estudiado la frase dicha por su homologo

- No lo que dijo es que tu como yo estamos acostumbrados a luchar, cuantas vidas no hemos visto destruidas por el simple designio de alguien buscando su propia gloria personal, recuerda Poiters, Calais, Normandia, Essex, Nork entre otros, o ya olvidaste, es raro incluso para nosotros formar parte de una alianza cuando la mayor parte de nuestra existencia buscamos convertir al otro en una simple extensión de nosotros mismos – exclamo

- Lo único que no se, es como acabe siendo aliado de un desliñado francés bueno para nada que lo único bueno que tiene es su vino, ni yo mismo termino de comprenderlo – repuso ácidamente el ingles

- Eso fue un golpe bajo mon ami, o acaso ya no recuerdas ante noche, no recuerdo yo que dijeras que Paris era tan feo, incluso parecías querer poseerlo por completo – susurro el francés

- No se de que hablas – repuso el ingles sumamente sonrojado

- Yo diría que si – exclamo al momento de abrazarlo nuevamente, quizás esta noche volverían a lo que habían dejado inconcluso hacia dos noches

- Mi Lord - grito un correo oficial entrando en la tienda, haciendo que los dos presentes se separaran de golpe, no era conveniente que sus tropas supieran la clase de relación que llevaban

O tal vez no, pensó para si el francés al momento de ver como su amigo y o a veces amante, fruncía el seño al momento de leer la misiva recién entregada por el correo que permanecía de pie mirando a su superior expectante a la espera de alguna orden

- Esto es inaudito – gruño el ingles – yo mismo me encargare de esto – tu regresa con el Capitán Marsh y dile que en la brevedad posible estaré ahí – repuso el ingles

Como ordene mi lord – exclamo el soldado saliendo de ahí rápidamente

El ingles simplemente se limito a sentarse pesadamente en su silla, por que le tenían que pasar estas cosas a el por que

- Sucede algo mona mi – pregunto el francés suavemente, por la expresión del ingles, era mejor no hacer algo que lo incomodara o exaltara

- Léelo tu mismo – refuto el ingles al momento de darle la misiva, la cual el francés simplemente tomo y empezó a leer

- Il ne peut pas éter – exclamo el francés con un tono de voz difícil de imaginar en sus labios

- Pues si es, al parecer ahí un motín de tropas en el valle del Loira, dos compañías completas de fuerzas coloniales se han amotinado contra sus oficiales y al parecer planean entregar sus guarniciones al ejercito alemán, si eso pasa el valle pasara completamente a manos de Ludwig y Feliciano, y no quiero imaginar que haría Gilbert con una posición tan ventajosa, ese viejo lobo lo único que esta esperando es algo que lo ayude a salir de su pelea contra Iván en Prusia oriental - repuso el ingles fríamente

- Pero que harás – pregunto el francés expectante

- No lo se – dijo el ingles cabizbajo, por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, era suplitos suyos, gente de su gigantesco imperio, indios, canadienses, egipcios malayos, papaus, hondureños, de las Bahamas, y de mas haya, incluso había chinos y árabes, entre sus filas, y el se sentía orgulloso de que tantas naciones pelearan en su nombre, y ahora que haría al ver a sus propios hombres amotinándose contra su rey y el

- Creo que tengo una solución, pero no es muy diplomática que digamos – repuso el francés secamente

- No quedaras decir esa solución – replico el ingles

- Me temo que no ahí otro método – enfatizo el francés

- Que estas demente Francis, incluso Roma le temía a ese método, era uno de los mas drásticos que el tenia en la disciplina militar, no estarás insinuando que – replico el ingles al ser callado por su homologo

- Diezmarlos es el único método y tu lo sabes Arthur, crees que no me duele mandar a tantos hombres a su muerte, o ver a las mujeres que esperan en sus casas la llegada de alguien que nunca volverá, a los hijos que esperan a unos padres que yacen pudriéndose bajo las ruedas de un tanque, de un anciano esperando a su hijo que yace en medio del mar, no me subestimes hermano – dijo el francés lleno de furia

El ingles simplemente permaneció callado, Francis casi nunca se llamaba así mismo hermano, no en ese tono, era hermanos en mas de una forma, pero casi siempre se habían comportado como némesis, pero incluso Roma les había hecho énfasis que no eran individuos separados si no parte de un todo, entonces por que se llevaban tan mal

- Yo lo siento – repuso el ingles cabizbajo – me deje llevar – finalizo

- Se que te duele, igual a mi, pero si no hacemos lo que te planteo, perderemos mas que una pequeña parte de nuestra cordura – dijo fríamente el francés

- Esta bien – susurro el ingles mientras se ponía su chaqueta con sus insignias, - pero si yo voy tu vienes conmigo – repuso al momento de salir de la tienda arrastrando al francés, que a un luchaba por abotonarse su respectiva chaqueta

Varios días después

El motín del Loira había sido arrancado de raíz, o al menos esas eran las palabras oficiales de los medios de comunicación impresos, la cuestión era muy distinta

- Fuego – grito el ingles al momento de bajar su sable, y que una carga saliera rápidamente hacia los desdichados insubordinados que habían sido escogidos para la ejecución, por eso odiaba ese método, era una carnicería, se contaban a los hombres de en filas de diez y se asesinaba fríamente al décimo de cada fila, esa era la diezma en proceso

- Merecen algo peor que la muerte soldados malditos, por osar revelarse contra su rey y su nación, pero al menos todavía tienen una oportunidad de lavar a un que sea un poco esa maldita mancha de deshonor que pesa sobre sus putrefactas almas, los sobrevivientes serán trasladas hacia las Ardenas, saben que ese lugar es el infierno en la tierra, formaran parte de una nueva ofensiva en ese bosque maldito, si sobreviven dios los ha perdonado, si no, bueno al menos sirvieron a su nación hasta el final – puntualizo el ingles al momento de darse la vuelta

- Piedad - grito uno de los soldados que habían logrado quedar de pie entre los ejecutados

Simplemente fue callado por dos tiros que salieron al mismo tiempo de las armas de los comandantes y jefes de la guerra en occidente

- No ahí piedad en la guerra estupido – dijeron al unísono al momento de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su cuarte general en Paris, quizás una noche de vino y amor sin restricciones los harían olvidar, después de todo les había llegado unos mensajes preocupantes desde Rusia y la Italia del sur, parecía que la guerra se recrudecería en lugar de mejorar por ahora

Diccionario de ingles y francés al español

Si no te conociera diría que no eres tu Arthur = Si vous ne savez pas vous dire que ce n'est pas vous Arthur

¿Ahora que es lo que te molesta? = Maintenant que c'est ce qui vous gêne?

Estupida rana afeminada = stupid frog effeminate

No me querrás tan estupido para no entender tu idioma de iletrados = I will want so stupid to not understand your illiterate language

Déjate de estupideces no estoy de humor = Stop the estupideses not in the mood

Entonces para que si estas de humor amigo mió = Alors que si vous êtes dans l'ambiance mon ami?

No puede ser = Il ne peut pas être


End file.
